kagihime_monogatari_eikyu_alice_musou_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Millie
Princess Millie (ミリー王女) is a recurring and the playable character in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou and she is an original character created specifically for Eikyū Alice Musou. She is the one of the Three Royal Heroes in medieval history, and she is the daughter of MacArthur and Elisabeth. In the myth and like other three, she is known as a half-human, half-god. She specializes in close combat by using spears and polearms to deal physical and magical damage to enemies; but due to high tier character, Millie has a highest INT stats which focuses on magical attack power, a nearly superior moveset and most damaging skill attacks and Musou attacks. Role in Game Coalition Millie is only appears in Coalition arc and unlike other story arcs and much like Side Stories while playing in Coalition arc, the number of chapters is now 6 instead of 12. Unlike the side stories, the chapter progression and unlockable chapters are sequences and can be selected anytime by the player. Also in Coalition scenario, its storyline is completely different with other protagonists' story arcs and it focuses on the tale of the Coalition which battling against Jabberwocky and his riot army. However, in this scenario the player takes role as Millie as protagonist throughout in Coalition arc in story mode and it focuses on the tale of the Coalition which battling against Jabberwocky and his riot army. During the course of the Coalition story, she appears in the present day of 2016 at England to help Arisu Arisugawa and the Kirihara siblings against Brack the Moraler. Pleased with the trio, she leaves once the battle is finished. She later appears along with Elisabeth and MacArthur to help the heroes to fight Jabberwocky army in the midst of a fire attack. She warns them that it is only an illusion and cuts off the source. As the trio draw near her, Millie will explain about behind the Jabberwock's plans. She continues to help the heroes when she becomes a part of the Coalition forces. When they successfully slay Jabberwocky, she thanks to them for restoring peace in the world. Character Information Appearance Millie is one of the youngest character than any characters consist 12 years old and she is looks like her mother Elisabeth. She is a long strawberry colored hair with side hairs and hair length passes her waist, a green eyes and having a gold tiara on her head with the sun symbol on it; it treated her tiara as hairband. She only wears a short dress consist of a long sleeved white shirt with pink ribbon on the center of her collar and white sleeve cuffs. A indigo color short dress with buttons, gold trim and white fluffs under dress. On her white leg wear, she wears a thick white opaque tights and black ankle strapped platform heels. Personality Millie is a cheerful and free-spirited young child who doesn't want to be tied down to anyone. As a princess who is content to roam wherever she fancies, she acts on her own volition without over-thinking the details. Perhaps due to her capricious nature, she exhibits a few girly mannerisms. Since she is a naturally gifted warrior, Millie has no problem handling herself in battle. She isn't impressed by most of the men she encounters and is especially offended when they don't take her strengths seriously. Most people she encounters call her a "little girl" or tell her that she isn't fit to be on the battlefield. Quotes Gameplay Stats (without accessories and/or armors and default weapon equipped) Main Stat: INT (Magical ATK) Movesets Ground Moveset , , , , , : Slash, advancing stab, a turning twirl, downward slam slash, inward one-hand slash, then turning two-handed slash. Spiral knocks the enemy away at last hit. , ( ), ( ): Millie retreats one step to the back and magical crescent moon like projectile that travel at certain distances of 5 meters to pierces enemies. She can throw a few times per input up to 3 times. Also Millie has a EX Attack 2; she stabs her spear to the ground to shoot a multiple light elemental magic spears from the ground over 5 meters in front of her. , , ( ): Millie launches the opponents upwards with her spear. If she connects, Millie will continue to spin around the opponent, strike their legs, and send them flying to the air. The second input, Millie does a second spinning slash that launches/juggles the enemy in the air as well as Millie herself. , , , ( ), Millie stabs quickly three times before doing a dashing strike to the right. Pressing ( ) again will cause Millie to add more stabs to the attack, followed by a sweeping backspin slash that stuns foes. Also Millie has a EX Attack 3; she charges forward with a delayed drilling stabbing spear. , , , , ( ): Millie swings a circle one round and does a series of fast sliding 356° gliding slashes; she can do up to few times per input up to 5 times. Every slash performed glides Millie forward. On the last slash does a spinning slash to hit and pull nearby enemies close to her and inflicting damage and spiral launch the enemies away from her. This C4 move is based on the Hyper Attack charge moves from Samurai Warriors 4. Also Millie has a EX Attack 1; she lowers herself to collect energy in the weapon, then she does a powerful light elemental sweeping slash over 10 meter wide arc in front of her that spiral knocks the enemy away on hit. , , , , , ( ): Millie unleashes a two slams of Lorina's Shuttle Bounce skill attack, emitting a large ground explosion on second slam and send opponents airborne. Also Millie has a EX Attack 4; she stabs forward to catch a victim to throw into the air and slam them back down into the ground with the point of her spear. , , , , , , ( ): Millie executes a half-circular strike from right to left while also emitting a radial shockwave of light around her. If is held down, Millie will swing to the right instead. This version is more powerful and generates a much larger shockwave. (This input requires Princess Millie is Level 15) Also Millie has a EX Attack 5; she reaps forward with her blade which leaves behind a trail of yellow-colored streaks; sends forth an invisible wave of energy that hits a far distance and may inflict more than one hit. Direction, : Millie rushes forward spinning her spear over her head, then does a horizontal left-handed outward slash with a big step forward if is tapped twice. The first input launches enemies, while the second inflicts crashing knockback via spiral knockdown. Shares the same move as Lorina Lilina's Direction Charge except has extra multiple hits and farther dash distance to 8 meters). Rushing Spin ( , during dash): Millie does a series of cross, vertical slashes that resembles a sort of dance while dashing and ends it with a spinning outward slash. Each slash stuns and can mash for more hits. Aerial/Air Combo Moveset , , , , , , : Millie jumps and sweeps from right to left in the air and can be follow up with an air combo by sweeping right to left repeatedly. , , ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ): Millie sweeps foes off the ground into the air for continuous aerial hits. The final blow sends opponents crashing down. The finisher is instant if is not tapped. , , , : After two slash air combo, Millie stabs quickly three times before she swings her spear for wide coverage for final blow. , , , , : After three slash air combo, Millie does a aerial version of C4-1 with the last one does a spinning slash around while the air to pull the air juggled enemies closer to her to inflict damage, multiple hits and spiral launches the air borne enemies away from her at last hit. , , , , , : After four slash air combo, Millie spins and jumps at high speed to slash enemies as she slams the enemies to the ground, and hit the ground to create shockwaves that launch other enemies into the air. , , , , , , : After five slash air combo, Millie does a aerial version of C6, inflicting multiple hits, damage and spiral launch the enemies away from her (This input requires Princess Millie is Level 15). Counterattacking Moveset While blocking the attack with L1 Button, : Millie counters with her modified C4-1. Inflict damage and spiral launches the attacking enemy away from her. While blocking the attack with L1 Button, : After she blocks the enemy attack, Millie pushes the attacking enemy back and she does a quick strike forward to inflict damage and spiral launches the attacking enemy away from her. Other function , : Double jump Skill Attacks These skills can be follow up from normal, Charge attacks or from other active skills are performed. Lightening Blade: Millie swings and shoots a light element crescent shaped projectiles at the distance of 10 meters in front of her to pierce enemies, projectiles are aim-able slightly in a direction where Millie is facing. Pressing button to shoot 4 additional crescent waves. Pressing the button during her skill attack to alter her swing animation. On her fifth and final swing with the button to uplift the target up into the air if she close to the enemies as well as shooting a vertical crescent shaped projectile in front that pierces enemies. Similar to Kiraha's Skill Attack Rippling Twister with different slash animations and shoots 5 times instead of 3 times, but she shoots a crescent moon shape slash instead of tornado (This skill is learned from the start of Princess Millie's level). *MP cost: 1000 *Cooldown: 10 seconds Phalanx Spears: Millie swings vertically from right to left and from left to right to create a light elemental magic spears in front of her in a fan shape phalanx formation, and then shoots them in a fan-shape pattern on the distance of 10 meters. Pierces enemies multiple times and inflict damage (This skill requires Princess Millie is Level 10). *MP cost: 2000 *Cooldown: 15 seconds Screwing Storm Rush: (Acts like the Storm Rush mechanics from Dynasty Warriors 8, execute this skill by pressing and at the same time) Millie stands in a ready stab position. Press and hold the button to stabs forward repeatedly. Each stab pulls her weapon to pull the stabbed enemies towards herself over 5 meter distance. Press the button or the Storm Rush is timed out, she ends her stance with a final thrust upon cancel. (This skill requires Princess Millie is Level 20). During her stance, it can move forward via directional pad (not analog stick) during her Storm Rush ready position. Storm Rush Stance effect last for 8 seconds. *MP cost: 2500 *Cooldown: 20 seconds Millie Sweep (Millie): (chargeable) After Millie collecting energy in her weapon, she charges forward while sweeping the floor with her weapon up to 10 meters. Millie stops and swings her weapon to create a powerful shockwaves in front and launches enemies into the air. While she charging forward, pressing or to immediately swing her weapon. However the longer she charged, the more powerful will be, but Millie cannot be move while charging. Also damage will increase as the distance traveled increases. Longer charged version, her charging distance doubles up to 40 meters and she can summon a large pillar of light, bringing Millie up into the air at the same time. It shares the same skill attack of Lorina's Millie Sweep, but has longer distance (This skill requires Princess Millie is Level 30 along with Poking Crown, Millie Circle and Denting Blow). *MP cost: 2000 (uncharged), 4000 (charged) *Cooldown: 20 seconds (uncharged), 40 seconds (charged) Poking Crown: (Execute this skill by pressing the L1 button) Millie spins her spear and stab to the ground to create a gigantic Magic Spear from the sky. After it falls to the ground in front, it spins quickly to pull nearby enemies and inflict multiple hits. Afterwards, the summoned Magic Spear is launched into the air together with the enemies. (This skill requires Princess Millie is Level 30 along with Millie Sweep, Millie Circle and Denting Blow). *MP cost: 2500 *Cooldown: 30 seconds Denting Blow: (Execute this skill by pressing the R1 button) Millie spins her spear quickly to accumulate magic on her weapon to slash and shoot large light element crescent shaped projectile in front of her at the distance of 10 meters in front of her to pierce enemies multiple times. (This skill requires Princess Millie is Level 30 along with Millie Sweep, Millie Circle and Poking Crown). *MP cost: 2500 *Cooldown: 30 seconds Millie Circle: Millie jumps two steps to the front to accumulate magic on her weapon and swings her weapon to attack nearby enemies around her over 20 meter AoE. Inflict massive damage and spiral launches away from her on hit. It shares the same skill attack of Lorina's Millie Circle. (This skill requires Princess Millie is Level 30 along with Millie Sweep, Denting Blow and Poking Crown). *MP cost: 3000 *Cooldown: 30 seconds Musou Attacks (Heavenly Phalanx) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Millie performs a flurry of slashes that vary in range and direction. Every slash performed creates a multiple light elemental magic spears in front. The attack ends with a strike that knocks the closest foe away and causes all magic spears to erupt in front. This Musou Attack is learned from the start of Princess Millie’s Level. , (Poking Heaven) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Millie throws her spear into the ground while airborne, hitting enemies in a large area with Poking Crown to inflict damage, multiple hits and spiral launch/juggle the enemies up the air. Afterwards, the summoned Magic Spear explodes that inflict heavy damage and spiral launches the air juggled enemies away from the blast. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Princess Millie is Level 10 and is usable in mid air. Direction buttons (not Analog Stick), (Heavenly Shove) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Millie charges straight ahead in front, surrounded by a powerful aura. Inflict heavy damage, multiple hits and spiral launches up the air on hit. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Princess Millie is Level 20 and is usable with the Direction buttons. Alternate Musou Attack - R1 + (Impaling Heavens): Millie stabs forward with her spear. If she connects, she knocks opponent airborne with an upward scooping swing after a turn, then raises her spear skyward to create a multiple magic spears around the airborne opponent and send a barrage of shooting spears at the victim. Inflict heavy damage, multiple hits up to 50 times and spiral launches up the air on hit. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Princess Millie is Level 30 and is usable with the R1 button. (Spear Whirlwind): Millie spins her spear continuously while she walk slowly to accumulate magic on her weapon, then creates a multiple magic spears around her which makes a spear storm to pull enemies closer to her within 20m and hit nearby enemies multiple times and spiral launch the enemies away from her on last hit. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Princess Millie is Level 40. (Princess Dance) (Requires all 3 Musou bars): Millie charges her light energy to accumulate magic on her weapon upon activation. Afterwards starts with a fast slashes at the huge area with her spear that resembles a sort of dance while she walk slowly to create a massive wild magic slashes around her to hit all enemies in entire area several times. Hold the button to make her slashing dance last longer up to 100 times. Her Ultimate Musou Attack ends with a fast Millie Circle which causes huge explosion. Inflict heavy damage on every hit and spiraling launch the enemy into great heights in the sky. K.Oed enemies from the last blow will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Princess Millie is Level 50 along with Millie Dance. Burst Attack (Millie Dance) (Burst Mode required): Millie charges her light energy to accumulate magic on her weapon upon startup. As her Burst Attack starts, she performs a vertical spinning attack continuously. As her Burst Attack continues, she evolves the first phase into a series of light element fiery twirling slashes while running around before launching affected foes with a horizontal swipe. The she perform a Princess Dance to perform a multiple hits on juggled enemies. On the final blow and her Burst Attack ends, she unleashes a super version of Millie Circle around her which causes huge explosion over 50 meter AoE. Inflict massive damage on every hit and spiraling launch the enemy into great heights in the sky. K.Oed enemies from the last blow will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Burst Attack is requires to learn when Princess Millie is Level 50 along with Princess Dance. Special Features All characters use a Burst Mode. Burst Mode: Temporally doubles the characters’ movement speed, stats and gain unlimited MP, also able to use Burst Attack. Burst Mode last for 30 seconds. All characters use can Dash skill. Dash: This ability allows the characters to move with increased movement speed. Fighting Style Princess Millie fights with a spear, like fewer other characters like Chisa. She is a quick and nimble fighter with higher Intellect rating, high damaging Charge Moves, Skill Attacks and very damaging Musou Attacks. She is a good overall style for beginning players to use (even advanced players), She is a highly mobile with good crowd clearing attacks, decent speed, and range. She attacks opponents with sweeping strikes and short jabs, and her Skill and Musou Attacks are crowd clearer to clear out enemies in a flash and even can inflict massive damage on enemy officers and bosses, making her a most damaging character in the game. Although Rosalie has no down sides of either damage output, defense rating, raw speed, health or Intellect rating, but mostly is balanced character. The only drawback lies within most of her Skill Attacks are costly very high thanks to her very high Intellect rating and MP rate and longer cooldown time makes a delay for use. She also has higher health rating, which allows her to survive more hits from the enemy attacks than the other characters especially in any stages on Chaos difficulty. In terms of her Highest HP rating, Millie is the near toughest character in the game with starting 4,000 HP or higher, but lower than Liddell's. As she gets Level 100 without armors and accessories equipped with increasing HP rating bonuses, her minimal HP is 40,000 (20,000,000+ HP with armors and accessories equipped with increasing HP rating bonuses). Weapons Unlock requirements This character can be unlocked along with Coalition story by clearing all Aruto Arc stages in Hard or Chaos difficulties including Side Story. Trivia *Princess Millie is the only character in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Musou and while she is not appear in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Rondo. *Her appearance are much like her mother and also loosely similar to Arisu's. While her short dress are loosly similar to Lorina's Alice Musou outfit despite being a short skirt dress and wearing a white tights. *Her personality is mixed of Bao Sanniang's and Xiao Qiao's from Dynasty Warriors except being a lady like manner despite she is a 12 year old. *Millie's movesets are basically based on various Zhao Yun's spear movesets from Dynasty Warriors except has different moves, skill attacks and musou attacks. **Also as maxed out LV 100, Millie has second toughest character like Liddell with higher HP, but lower HP than Liddell's HP. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Aruto Side Characters Category:Warriors Close Combat Type Characters Category:The Royal Heroes